The present description relates to systems and methods for warning food. In particular, the present description relates to systems and methods for warming foods using a battery, fuel cell, solar, and/or other portable electric power producing device as a power source.
Over the years, a number of advances have been made in how food is cooked and served. In many situations, food is initially cooked at high temperatures and then served to those that will eat the food. The food may be served using a buffet to allow people a greater amount of choice in what they eat as well as how much they eat. One example of such a situation is a buffet style restaurant. Patrons of a buffet style restaurant move between various buffet tables and choose the food that appeals to them. Unfortunately, when food is served, it may become cold before it is completely consumed. This is particularly a problem in a buffet style setting. In general, cold food is less appealing to people than hot food, and food that is not heated properly poses a greater risk of microbial contamination, which may cause sickness or other health problems. Once the food is cold, it is typically either reheated or discarded resulting in a significant amount of waste both in terms of food and efficiency.
In an effort to counter this problem, various devices have been developed to maintain the food at a certain temperature. In one of these devices, the food is warmed using an open flame positioned directly underneath a serving dish. The flame heats the bottom of the serving dish and thus heats the food inside it. These devices use flammable materials such as propane or alcohol based fluid or gels to create the flame. In another device, the food is warmed using an electrical heating element which is plugged into an electrical outlet.
While these devices are generally effective there are some drawbacks. For example, the use of an open flame presents the risk of burning someone or starting a fire. Also, combustion of the various fuels may give off harmful gases. Using electric power from an outlet may not provide a workable solution where power is not readily available (e.g., a picnic, cookout, etc.). Also, electric power from an outlet may require placing electrical cords across walkways or other places where there is foot traffic. The exposed cords pose a tripping hazard to those walking nearby. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for warming food.
It should be understood that the claims define the scope of the subject matter for which protection is sought, regardless of whether any of the aforementioned disadvantages are overcome by the subject matter covered by the claims. Also, the terms recited in the claims should be given their ordinary and customary meaning as would be recognized by those of skill in the art, except, to the extent a term is used herein in a manner more expansive than its ordinary and customary meaning, the term should be given its ordinary and customary meaning plus the additional expansive meaning, or except if a term has been explicitly defined to have a different meaning by reciting the term followed by the phase “as used herein shall mean” or similar language. Accordingly, the claims are not tied to any particular embodiment, feature, or combination of features other than those explicitly recited in the claims.